Allergic
by unreadable0
Summary: Kuroro meets a certain blond transfer student at a bar and is instantly entranced. Or, Kuroro tries to smooth, but Kurapika isn't having it. Leorio/Kurapika and Kuroro/Kurapika.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter**

 **See bottom of chapter for added notes.**

 **Hi! So this started out from a tumblr prompt ask, but I wanted to expand it a bit and share it with you guys as well! This chapter is a little on the short side, because I slipped back into a bit of a writer's block, but I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know if you're interested in reading more!**

 **Background info: This is a college AU with Leorio/Kurapika and Kuroro/Kurapika. Endgame paring is not decided yet.**

 _ **Allergic**_

* * *

Kuroro's curiosity was piqued.

There was someone new sitting at the bar; a blond, slender and oh, so attractive. A form-fitting crimson shirt showed off a lean build, and dark jeans hugged his legs in a way that was unignorable. Unignorable, that is, if all the unabashed staring from the interested onlookers was any indication. Yet, the man seemed completely oblivious of the attention that he was getting. The blond just sipped from his bourbon and eyed the clock calculatingly, as if there wasn't several men and women ogling him.

 _Is he looking for something? Or someone?_

He sure hoped not. Kuroro did _not_ want the only interesting person left on campus to be taken already. At least, not until he'd had his chance with him. But once he was done, Kuroro was sure that the blond wouldn't be able to think about _anyone_ but him.

"Somebody caught your eye?"

The dark-haired man let a smirk crawl up his face. The woman next to him scoffed.

"Then I do pray for the poor man that has the misfortune to be the victim of your affections," Pakunoda drawled, swirling her wine.

"Hey," Kuroro protested, "what's that supposed to mean?" He was pretty sure that he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it through his friend's perspective.

"Honey, please," Pakunoda replied, taking a delicate sip from her drink. "Basically _everyone_ knows about all your exploits. Hell, Machi and I have started keeping a tally of all of the people you bring home—"

"I'm not _that_ bad," Kuroro cut in, but he was silenced by an admonishing glare.

"—you'll almost have Paladinkight beat by the end of the semester, at this rate," his friend finished, driving the last nail into his figurative coffin.

"Oh, now _that_ is one of the most insulting things I've ever heard!" Kuroro exclaimed. The woman gave him a skeptical look over her wineglass."Don't compare me to that—that buffoon!"

"It's true."

Kuroro waved her off dismissively. "It's not. Plus, he started going steady a couple weeks ago, remember? Big shock to everyone."

"I don't buy it," Pakunoda replied, barely sparing him a glance. "I'd have to see it to believe it."

"As long as it means that I get the blond before he—or anyone else, for that matter—does, I don't really care if it's true or not," Kuroro said honestly, gathering up his ever-present confidence before downing the rest of his drink. "Wish me luck."

"Heaven knows that _you_ need it," Pakunoda called after him, exasperation heavy in the older woman's voice. "Just remember, we're on number thirty-two."

"Only thirty-two?" Kuroro shot back, mock-disbelief coloring his words.

"We're talking this semester alone." Kuroro cold practically _see_ Pakunoda rolling her eyes.

Ignoring her, Kuroro put on his most charming smile and slid in right beside the blond. "You're new here, aren't you?" he greeted, pulling out his signature moves. They always worked, and matched with his natural charisma, he always won over even the most difficult of people.

The pretty man didn't even look up form his phone. "And you're quite unoriginal, aren't you?" He spoke with a slight accent, but Kuroro couldn't place from where it could have come from. _Ah. He's an exchange student._ That explained why he'd never seen the gorgeous man before.

"Excuse me?" Kuroro blinked in confusion, not quite trusting his ears.

"Did I not say it clear enough?" The blond set down his drink with a decisive _clink_. "I _apologize,_ my Common is not very good." On the contrary, his linguistic skills were flawless, and they both knew it.

The other finally looked up, and Kuroro was struck at how much more appealing he looked up close. Large brown eyes sat alongside delicate features, and light freckles dusted his sun-kissed skin. "I've heard that line at least five times since I entered this place. You really aren't as smooth as you might think you are."

Quickly, Kuroro recovered himself, flashing his usual dazzling smile. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, here. Why don't you let me buy you a drink?" Heck, usually Kuroro didn't even have to go so far as to spend money on his conquests, but he knew that this one would be worth dropping a couple bucks. Plus, it was college, and no one in their right mind would turn down a alcohol.

"No, thanks. I'm allergic." The blond turned his attention back to his phone, as if he had lost interest.

Kuroro glanced at the drink in front of the shorter man skeptically. "To what? Alcohol?"

The blond's eyes flicked up to meet his gaze, looking him straight in the eye with a kind of defiance that sent something hot jolting down Kuroro's spine. Then, without breaking eye contact, the other man picked up the shot of what Kuroro assumed was vodka and downed its contents without so much as a flinch.

Setting down the empty shot glass down gently, the enchanting man let his actions sink in.

If he was being completely honest, Kuroro had never been so attracted to anyone at the moment. Because _d_ _amn,_ seeing someone who could hold their alcohol was really hot.

The other man lifted one perfect eyebrow, a wicked smile dancing at his lips. "I'm allergic to people like you, Kuroro Lucilfer." Kuroro's eyes lit up at the recognition.

"So my reputation precedes me," Kuroro commented, leaning inwards. "So tell me, what kind of person am I?"

Another smile, sharper this time. "The kind that utterly lacks class. The kind that fishes for conquests and tires of them as soon as they bed them. The kind who goes through pretty things as quickly as people breathe. The kind that I have absolutely zero respect for." The blond's eyes flashed dangerously. "So yes, your reputation precedes you."

Kuroro started to open his mouth to reply, but the other shook his head.

"Don't even try to defend yourself, Lucilfer. Besides, my boyfriend will be here shortly."

As soon as the blond finished his sentence, an all-too familiar man sidled up beside him, slinging an arm around his slender waist.

"Hey, beautiful," Leorio said lowly, making the other man blush. The tall man planted a quick kiss to the shorter's smiling lips.

Kuroro just gaped. _This_ was the person that had made Paladiknight drop his playboy antics?

Then, once Leorio had managed to tear his eyes away from his boyfriend, he caught sight of Kuroro. At once, his eyes narrowed, and the soft smile on his face hardened.

"This guy bothering you, Kurapika?" the medical student prompted, sizing Kuroro up.

The blond, apparently named Kurapika, smiled. "Oh, he was just leaving. Don't mind him."

"Good," Leorio responded, face darkening further as he faced the dark-haired man. "Don't get any ideas, Lucilfer, got it?"

Putting his hands up in surrender, Kuroro felt a familiar smirk tug at lips. "Duly noted, Paladiknight." He gave him a mock-salute.

Leorio nodded stiffly, hand still possessively looped around the lithe blond. And with that, the couple exited the bar.

"Wow, I guess _I_ do have to believe those rumors, then," Pakunoda remarked, coming up from behind him. "Never thought that that crazy senior would settle for someone of that caliber."

"Mm."

"To be honest, I've never seen Leorio so gentle and, well, _gentlemanly_ before. I guess the blond really most be something—" she stopped suddenly, as if realizing something. Pakunoda's eyes narrowed. "You've got that look."

"What look?" Immediately, he schooled his features.

"You're not planning on letting that blond go, are you?"

Kuroro smiled, all teeth. "Oh, no. Not at all."

* * *

Once Kuroro finished explaining the situation, Pakunoda looked slightly more understanding. _Slightly._

"You're sure that you want to go through with this?" his friend asked, expression concerned. "I mean, he shut you down _quick._ And based on your account, he is _far_ from willing to budge. I think it would just be easier if you went after someone else."

"But I don't want anyone else."

Pakunoda gave her patented eye-roll. "You sound like a three-year-old about to have a tantrum over his new toys. Do you honestly, truly want to do this? I need to know, if I'm going to help you."

"You're going to help?" Kuroro's expression brightened exponentially. Pakunoda sighed, as if she was already regretting her decision.

"Don't get your hopes up," she advised, pulling out her phone. "What's his name again?"

"Kurapika. Why?"

A triumphant smile appeared on the woman's face. "I'm checking with Machi."

"But why? Shalnark's our info guy."

His friend shot him a deadpan look. "And currently he's drunk off his ass in the corner over there. Plus, Machi can do plenty herself, thank you very much."

"You're just saying that because you're dating her," Kuroro retorted, ducking quickly to avoid the slap coming his way.

"Shut up, or I won't tell you what she said," Pakunoda told him.

"Oh please, I have _so_ much more over you," Kuroro snapped back, smiling. "Fess up."

Sighing, Pakunoda conceded. _Damn him._ "Fine, _boss._ Kurapika Kurta is a scholarship student completing his junior year at Hunter University's Forensic Sciences program," she began. "At least you're going after someone with brains, for once," she muttered to herself. "He's multilingual, and he's collected quite a collection of awards and scholarships for his academics. And yes, he _is_ dating one Leorio Paladiknight."

"I can deal with him, no problem," Kuroro replied easily. "He's just another conventionally-attractive brute that's in my way. Nothing special."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

In the midst of the film they were watching, Leorio sneezed.

"Bless you," Kurapika said, before laughing quietly to himself. "Maybe someone is talking about you."

"Hm."

* * *

"Well, he's also a 'conventionally-attractive brute' with a 4.0 GPA and a guaranteed entrance into the top medical schools, so..." Pakunoda trailed off, gesturing vaguely.

"Are you trying to say something...?" Kuroro challenged.

Pakunoda put her hands up. "I'm just saying... this isn't going to be easy."

"Nothing in my life—our lives—has been easy," Kuroro retorted. "No one ever expected us to make it through high school, much less college, remember? We're scholarship students, too."

"Sometimes I wonder about that," Pakunoda muttered. Kuroro pretended that he didn't hear her comment.

"Anyway, some damned medical student is the least of my problems at the moment," Kuroro revealed.

Pakunoda drained her wineglass. "So you have a plan." It was a statement, not a question.

"Naturally," Kuroro replied.

A muffled thump sounded a little ways behind the both of them. The two friends groaned in unison.

"Well," Pakunoda announced, "your 'plan' is going to have to wait a moment, it seems."

Kuroro huffed, seriously reconsidering his poor choice in friends. "Time to haul those idiots' asses back to the apartment."

"I'll drive," Pakunoda offered, although it wasn't an offer. "You can gather up their butts and dump them in the backseat."

Kuroro shook his head. He was _not_ going through that chore again. Not after Nobunaga had thrown up on his favorite shirt last time. "No. I'm not doing that."

The woman laughed, exited the bar. "Hey, you owe me one!"

Sighing heavily, Kuroro walked up to his three very intoxicated friends. "Can any of you walk?"

A slurry chorus of hums and bleary 'no's' arose.

"God, this is going to be a mess," Kuroro murmured, clutching his forehead. Still, he fished out a pair of arms and gently pulled out their owner.

 _One down, three to go..._

 ** _To be Continued..._**

* * *

Added Notes

1) I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, because I basically ran out of inspiration for the last couple of scenes, but we'll see.

2) There's a myth that if you sneeze, then someone is talking about you behind your back.

3) I kind of lost control of this little blurb, so sorry about the incoherence.

4) Leorio, Kuroro, and Pakunoda are seniors. Kurapika and Machi are juniors.

5) I guess Common is the language I'm using? I'm not exactly sure what kind of universe this occurs in, anyway. Feel free to swap this in for English.

6) Any ideas for what nationality Kurapika is? I really don't know.

7) Please let me know if you want a part two of this! And if you have any ideas, please share them! (My inspiration for this has already dried up and died)

As always, thanks for reading an please review!

unreadable0


End file.
